


To Put On a Show

by Hyungwons



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome, Voyeurism, and also to god please forgive me, and some slight care during as well, help me, i am sorry to my family, slight choker fetish, this is sin, top!Minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwons/pseuds/Hyungwons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoseok was a voyeur; Hyungwon an exhibitionist. And Minhyuk liked to experiment outside monogamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Put On a Show

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely write dominant!Wonho or top!Minhyuk but here we go I'm gonna try it again whoops. I'm a bottom!Wonho enthusiast what am I doing writing this  
> This is 8000+ words of pure sin please God I'm sorry for doing this

"Look at Hoseok," Minhyuk breathed into Hyungwon's ear, making sure his hot breath caused the taller one to tremble. "His eyes all over you like that, watching how you squirm at every little touch when he knows he can't touch himself." Hyungwon tried to put on a smile at Hoseok, loving the attention on his body from him as Minhyuk whispered in his ear. "Do you wanna help him out with his little problem there?" Minhyuk pushed his bulge further against Hyungwon's ass, smirking to himself when the younger involuntarily pushed himself back into him as well. 

Hyungwon nodded quickly. He loved having both of their eyes on him, their full attention on him, but he also wanted to taste Hoseok and feel how his fingers would run trough his hair, pushing his head down a little further to take in more. 

If someone were to ask Minhyuk how he ended up in this situation, he wouldn't even be able to remember a single detail from before it. Now, if they were to ask him again tomorrow, he'd tell them that it was one of those far-too-cliché-to-be-real scenarios. He'd tell the details of how, yeah, maybe he did go to that bar that night possibly looking to hook-up with someone — he wasn't ashamed of his one night stands. How only within about an hour to an hour and a half he noticed two men about his age checking him out from a few tables away.

 

He turned his head away from the two men, chuckling to himself as he sipped at his drink. They weren't the first two people he noticed checking him out; he could point out several men and women who had their eyes glued to him right then and there. Maybe it was his striking white hair that stood out in the crowd that brought their attention to him, but almost all (if not all) of them bore their eyes into him like they were already ravishing him. He liked the attention, honestly. He liked knowing he had both men and women craving him and that he could easily pick between any one of them to spend the night with. However, none of them really caught his attention. They all either looked too soft, too controlling, too jealous, in it only for themselves, or too much like they're more of a dickhead than really anything else. He wasn't in the mood for any of them.

There were only two people who caught his attention: The same two men who were now talking amongst themselves again with smiles. One was tall and far too skinny with beautifully tanned skin and black hair that gracefully swept just above his eyes. The other appeared shorter, but Minhyuk could definitely make out the hints of muscle poking through what appeared to be a white dress shirt that was perhaps a size or two too big for him. His hair was blond, so he stuck out pretty well also.

Minhyuk hadn't realised that he probably stared for too long until the blond one looked at him with the most devilish smirk Minhyuk had ever witnessed. He tried to look away, but he felt captivated by the gaze, especially when the blond nodded his head towards him so the black haired one could notice him as well. The tall one stopped talking and turned his gaze to Minhyuk with his lips still parted from where he left off with his sentence. It was honestly really adorable.

Minhyuk smiled at the sight as the tall one collected himself and smiled back at him. The blond had brought his elbow up to their table so he could rest his cheek in his palm, his smirk still plastered on his face. As the blond spoke again, too far for Minhyuk to hear as the bar was rather noisy with chatter already, the black haired man stood up with a laugh and earned a pat on the butt from the blond as he walked away. Minhyuk nearly panicked for a moment as the lanky one of the two was walking towards him, a grin still on his face as he kept his eyes on the floor and pushed past a few people. Minhyuk had only one threesome before so it still wasn't what he was used to. He liked to experiment, yes, but monogamous relationships and hook-ups were always so much easier to find so it's just what he had to get used to.

The black haired man took a seat at the counter next to him, bringing his elbows up to the surface and fiddling with his fingers. Minhyuk couldn't tell if he was awkward being next to him or if he was waiting for him to say something instead. He resorted to looking up finally at him with a raised brow.

"Hyungwon," the stranger finally said while extending his hand to Minhyuk.

"I'm Minhyuk." He took the man's hand in his, giving a short-lived handshake before turning and sipping at his drink.

Hyungwon nodded his head before pointing over to the blond man he was seated with previously. "That's my boyfriend, Hoseok." Minhyuk looked over to the blond again, despite knowing full well already what he looked like, and saw him wave his hand at Hyungwon in a loose, circular motion, probably telling him to speed things up.

"Impatient, is he?"

"When he wants to be," Hyungwon said with a laugh. He waved his boyfriend off before turning back to look down at the counter top.

Minhyuk frowned at him, unsure if he was annoyed that the stranger wouldn't actually take his boyfriend's advise and hurrying up, or if he was upset he couldn't tell if he was too shy to ask or not. "I'm gonna ask you a question." That drew Hyungwon's attention immediately. "Are you sitting here right now to actually have a conversation with me, or are you just looking for the right opportunity to ask me if I'd like to join you and your boyfriend in a threesome?"

With a quick nod of his head, Hyungwon answered without hesitation or shame, "the latter."

"Figured," Minhyuk commented with a smile as he took one last sip of his drink before standing up.

"You'll really do it?" Hyungwon's eyes were wide as though Minhyuk agreeing to it so quickly — or at all — was the most unexpected thing he had witnessed all day.

Minhyuk shrugged. "I like experimenting and besides, you two are rather hot, if I may add." His comment made a small blush form on Hyungwon's cheeks and he laughed to himself at him. He thought the lanky boy appeared innocent, but he didn't expect him to be this innocent, especially since his boyfriend, Hoseok seemed to be...quite the opposite. Hoseok was one who intimated Minhyuk, but he took that as a personal challenge. As they got up to Hyungwon's previous table, Hoseok patted the chair next to him that Hyungwon had sat in previously. Minhyuk mouthed a thank you as he took the seat next to the blond while Hyungwon pulled up the other chair to sit on the other side of Hoseok as well.

"And you are?" Hoseok grabbed Minhyuk's chin with his index finger and thumb and lifted his head to get a better look at him. His eyes were a beautiful blueish-silver, obviously coloured contacts which made Minhyuk wonder what lovely shade of brown his eyes actually were.

"Minhyuk," he said sharply, pushing Hoseok's hand away from him. When Minhyuk was intimated by people like he was with Hoseok, he tended to try and act more tough, maybe even coming off as rude at times to push them off the pedestal most of them thought they were on. He couldn't tell if that's how Hoseok thought of himself, though. He hadn't even spoken to Hoseok really, but he already questioned the twos' relationship as they were complete opposites. He didn't really believe in the whole "opposites attract" mindset, either.

"Mind if I ask you a question, Minhyuk?" Hoseok asked, stressing both syllables of Minhyuk's name.

"Shoot."

The blond took a quick glance at Hyungwon beside him before turning back to Minhyuk and biting his lip. "What're your kinks?"

"What makes you think I have any?"

"Oh, come on," Hoseok scoffed — even Hyungwon let out an airy laugh into his hand. "I've noticed you looking around at people here. You agreed to a threesome without any question—"

"Actually, he asked about the threesome before I even could," Hyungwon interrupted to put in.

Hoseok smirked at the stranger and Minhyuk sighed, putting his hands up in defeat before either of them could say more. "Okay, fine. But I'm an experimentalist so I'll really try anything once."

"Okay, what's somethings you've liked then?" Hoseok asked, keeping his smirk as he once again cupped his cheek in his palm.

Minhyuk hated his attitude but at the same time he loved it and the aura of confidence that practically could be seen surrounding the blond. He could only guess this man was the dominant type and maybe that's how the couple fit together because Hyungwon definitely did not look like he had a single bit of dominance in him. He wanted to take advantage of the blond's dominant appearance so he smirked before answering and said, "Dominance. I find I'm quite fond of it when I can have the other person begging on their knees." Hoseok made some kind of comment about how quickly and casually Minhyuk jumped into talk far kinkier than he intended, but Minhyuk ignored him and instead watched how Hyungwon appeared to hold back a laugh by coughing into his hand awkwardly. Hoseok didn't seem fazed, probably not believing that Minhyuk was dominant at all from his appearance. Minhyuk couldn't wait to wipe that confident smirk off of Hoseok's face though when he had him on his knees. He'd like to see him try to put on that smirk then. "And chokers. I like chokers."

Immediately, Hyungwon's eyes widened a little as he pointed at Hoseok beside him. "This guy is obsessed with wearing chokers!" Hoseok swatted Hyungwon's hand back down playfully when Minhyuk chuckled.

"Well, you should know that Hyungwon here," Hoseok glanced over at the younger beside him before turning back to Minhyuk, "is an exhibitionist." That one was actually surprising to Minhyuk. Hyungwon's mouth fell open and he flushed the brightest hue of red as he cursed at Hoseok.

"You're a fucking voyeur!"

Again, Minhyuk was taken by surprise with Hyungwon's claim. At least now their relationship made even more sense: A voyeur fit for an exhibitionist it was. "Well, this was all rather unexpected, if I might add."

"Turned away from it now?" the blond commented, his smirk dropping as though he was expecting to see a disgusted expression spread across Minhyuk's face.

But instead Minhyuk smiled. "Quite the opposite. I haven't gotten to experience the feeling of being so closely watched like that, so I'd liked to try this even more."

"Then how about," Hoseok stood from the table, pushing his chair back a little as he smiled down at the two, his blond hair sweeping down in front of his eyes a little, "we actually go try it?"

 

 

So perhaps that's how Minhyuk ended up here, his lips attached to the tall, younger male's neck, devouring the delicately smooth skin of the area while his fingers worked expertly on undoing the buttons of his own shirt. Hyungwon's head was tilted back and to the side to expose his neck for Minhyuk while he himself just stared up at the ceiling of Hoseok's bedroom with half-lidded eyes and his hands holding onto to the white haired man's shoulders for support. Behind Hyungwon was Hoseok with his hands snaking under his hoodie and up along his back; thumbs sliding in the dip of his spine. Hyungwon let out a whimper when Hoseok moved closer so he could place soft, gentle kisses behind his ear.

Minhyuk wasn't complaining one bit about his situation or even how it came to be. As his lips settled on a sensitive, untouched area of Hyungwon's neck just at the front, he sucked harshly at it and listened with pride as the younger moaned softly in response. The contrast between Hoseok's butterfly kisses and Minhyuk's harsh bites were almost unbearable for Hyungwon and he dug his nails into Minhyuk's shoulders as sweet revenge — rather it was intentional or not.

The heat started to raise as Hyungwon felt his body become hotter with each kiss from the two. He practically melted into the feeling of having both of them devouring him at once. He shut his eyes and bit his lip as he fought against his trembling legs that threatened to collapse under him.

As he undid the last button of his shirt, Minhyuk looked over Hyungwon's shoulder and his eyes met with Hoseok's blueish-silver ones, biting his lip as he noticed the pastel pink ring choker he had put on the second they first entered his room. He smirked at the older male while he grabbed at Hyungwon's waist and pulled him into his chest, away from Hoseok. "Since you like watching so much, I don't think you should be allowed to touch." Minhyuk's hand slid along Hyungwon's back, ghosting over his neck until finally reaching the back of his head where his fingers tangled themselves in the silky black hair. He pulled the younger's head easily by the hair, tilting it to the side as he ran a tongue over the smooth skin of his neck. "Right, Hyungwon? Don't you want him to only be able to watch you?"

Hyungwon moaned at the older's touch, shutting his eyes as he nodded frantically. The feeling of Hoseok's eyes on him, watching him so intently and his every move; it was his favourite part. He liked having everyone's eyes on him; being the centre of attention and putting on shows such as this for people.

The blond chuckled as he backed away, slowly rubbing his thumb over his bottom lip as he admired the sight in front of him. He received a wave of the hand from Minhyuk and he got the hint to go back further. He assumed the younger met the bed so he seated himself comfortable at the edge of the it, throwing one leg over the other while he leaned back on his wrists for support.

"Good." Minhyuk pried Hyungwon's hands off of his shoulder and spun him around, wrapping his arms around his waist tightly to keep him still. He brought his lips to the taller's ear, kissing it softly before whispering just barely loud enough for Hoseok to hear as well, "now, let's give a good show for Hyung, shall we?" He pulled on his waist until he was certain that Hyungwon could feel his slight bulge pressing against him. Teeth quickly met the lobe of Hyungwon's ear as he tugged on it, loving how the younger whimpered and trembled so easily at his touch.

It really didn't take much to have Hyungwon an incoherent mess at just his fingertips and it was a little surprising just how easy it really was. "I haven't even really touched you yet but you sound like you're going to come already," he breathed onto his neck. Minhyuk hadn't started work on undressing the younger yet either and it made him wonder how long he'd last once he actually did. "Are you really just that sensitive or are you actually just really noisy instead?" Minhyuk decided to test it and ran his hand to the hem of Hyungwon's hoodie, making sure he slowly went over the rather large tent in his pants and he figured he got his answer when Hyungwon gasped before following it up with rather long, drawn out moan. "I'm guessing both," he chuckled darkly, turning his gaze over to Hoseok in front of them again. "What do you think then?" he paused, letting his hand finally slip underneath Hyungwon's hoodie as he ghosted it upwards, tracing one of his nipples with his finger. "Should I let him be extra lucky tonight and jerk him off now while you watch? Or just deny him any release until I say so? Or well, until we say."

"F-Fuck!" Hyungwon let out a choked down moan and small hisses as Minhyuk's fingers twisted around his nipple.

"Jerk him off," Hoseok said with a bite of his lip. The sound of his voice so daring and low, giving orders to Minhyuk on what to do simply to drive Hyungwon crazy quite literally did drive Hyungwon crazy. His dick twitched in response and a shiver ran up his spine as he shook his head in protest.

"I can't... come already, though," Hyungwon forced out, his breath shaky and his throat quickly becoming dry from his continuous moaning. He seemed to try wiggling out of Minhyuk's hold, but his efforts only made things worse as the older tightened his hold on him.

Minhyuk's delicate fingers slid back down Hyungwon's chest and to his crotch, palming at the bulge and peeking over Hyungwon's shoulder to get a better look at his expression and his every movement in response to his actions. "You'll come when I say you come." The younger threw his head back, sinking down a little and thankful that Minhyuk was there to support his weight. The white haired man undid the zipper and button to Hyungwon's black jeans before reverting his eyes over to Hoseok still seated on the bed. He saw the older's hand working on the zipper of his own trousers as well, his belt already discarded on the floor beside his feet. "No touching yourself, got it? You only get to watch," Minhyuk said in a low tone, making sure his words got across to Hoseok. And he knew they did when Hoseok chuckled at him in response before sliding his hand once over his bulge as his last desperate attempt to feel something before dropping it on the bed.

Minhyuk would never deny the satisfaction and dominance he felt when he realised he had Hyungwon weak to his touch and in his arms, as well as having control over the older blond with just a few words and a dangerous tone. He kept his eyes on Hoseok, biting his lip as he let Hyungwon's trousers and underwear slowly — painfully slow to be exact — drop to his ankles. He didn't even allow the younger to kick them off before his fingers had already wrapped themselves around his cock and he started with the slowest strokes Hyungwon had ever had the displeasure to be teased with.

"F-Faster..." Hyungwon pleaded. He brought an arm up and twisted his wrist just to grasp at Minhyuk's hair, pulling at the locks as his own revenge and to emphasize his point further. He peeked over at Hoseok and saw his boyfriend with his thumb over his lips, his eyes closely watching their every move and every snap of Minhyuk's wrist as he twisted his hand over Hyungwon's erection.

Despite his pleas, Minhyuk didn't listen and instead decided to tease the younger a little longer. "I think it's Hoseok's call what I should do." His other hand trailed over Hyungwon's waist, working around the dips as he felt his thin frame tremble under him. Hyungwon wanted to complain, protest against Minhyuk's decisions, but when the older gave his cock a squeeze the only thing Hyungwon could get out was a long moan and gasp. Minhyuk had his eyes on Hyungwon's mouth, watching the pink lips part as he didn't even attempt to hold back his moans. "I'm dying to know what it feels like inside your mouth; to see those pretty lips around my cock like that." Hyungwon moaned at his words, arching his back into Minhyuk. 

"More," Hoseok finally said, his bottom lip quickly being pulled between his teeth. Hyungwon let his head drop and his eyes shut tightly when Minhyuk complied to Hoseok's request. 

"Fuck..." Hyungwon cursed under his breath, feeling how expertly Minhyuk's hand worked over his cock and he ached for more. Minhyuk's hand was so soft and it slid so smoothly over his dick. 

Minhyuk thumbed at the slit, rubbing the tip of his thumb over the sensitive area and running his tongue over his lips in satisfaction with himself when Hyungwon was turned into a mumbling mess of curses and pleas to go faster; to touch him more. Hoseok inhaled sharply as his own now fully erect cock was desperate for attention but the second Minhyuk's gaze met with his, he didn't dare try to slip his hand back in his trousers. The younger white haired man was rather intimidating, much more so than Hoseok had thought when he first saw him at the bar. He sort of liked it; watching how he handled Hyungwon with such excellence and wasn't afraid to even tell Hoseok what to do yet still made sure to give the eldest control over Hyungwon's pleasure. And he absolutely loved the show before him, admitting without any doubt in his mind that Minhyuk truly did know how to give him a show. 

"Look at Hoseok," Minhyuk breathed into Hyungwon's ear, making sure his hot breath caused the taller one to tremble. "His eyes all over you like that, watching how you squirm at every little touch when he knows he can't touch himself." Hyungwon tried to put on a smile at Hoseok, loving the attention on his body from him as Minhyuk whispered in his ear. "Do you wanna help him out with his little problem there?" Minhyuk pushed his bulge further against Hyungwon's ass, smirking to himself when the younger involuntarily pushed himself back into him as well. 

Hyungwon nodded quickly. He loved having both of their eyes on him, their full attention on him, but he also wanted to taste Hoseok and feel how his fingers would run trough his hair, pushing his head down a little further to take in more. 

Minhyuk gave a few more harsh squeezes and a few quick flicks of his thumb over the slit before pulling away and listening to Hyungwon's small, choked down protests. The youngest kicked his jeans and underwear off before noticing that Hoseok's eyes were all over them and Minhyuk put his hands on his shoulders, carefully pushing him over to Hoseok still waiting on the bed. As they neared him he cracked a smile and put his hand out for Hyungwon to take, which he did, and he pulled him closer. But the second that Hyungwon started to lower himself to get on his knees in front of Hoseok, Minhyuk voiced his protests to that and the two looked to him. 

"You're bossy," Hoseok said with a smile, his hands on the hem of Hyungwon's hoodie. Minhyuk pulled his t-shirt off over his head, throwing it in a random direction on the floor as he watched the thick piece of clothing be pulled off over Hyungwon's head along with the black shirt he had on underneath. 

"You like it." Minhyuk commented as he went over to the two. Hoseok was still fully dressed but Hyungwon had nothing. Minhyuk kissed the top of Hyungwon's shoulder softly as he ran a hand down his arm, feeling the light hints of muscle at his fingertips. "You feel so good," Minhyuk whispered into the flesh, his voice muffled as he still continued to cover the smooth, tanned flesh with kisses. 

Hoseok ran a hand down Hyungwon's chest to his stomach, tracing the slight abs he had, as he bit his lip. Hyungwon liked having them both touching him, their hands roaming his body. He liked being the centre of attention as well as the focus of all their needs. He liked being wanted, desired, needed. Hyungwon's favourite part was always how amazing the tips of their fingers felt over his skin; how their nails felt poking through his skin and dipping into the small spaces between his ribs; how their tongues felt tracing the structure of his bones especially his collarbones; how their lips and teeth could soothe his skin and ease his tension but also break him further and push him down more into the feeling and moment than he thought possible. He loved melting so far into every small touch and he loved the strange yet familiar feeling that would bury itself in his lower abdomen and make itself known when he knew they were watching him, their gazes digging into him and pouring out all their desires. 

Hyungwon hadn't even noticed that Hoseok had removed his shirt or that Minhyuk had stripped the last article of his own clothing as well until he heard the latter speak, telling Hoseok to move to the back of the bed. As he did so, Hoseok kicked off his trousers and left them at the end of the bed. 

Minhyuk pushed Hyungwon onto the bed, running his fingers up the dip in his spine and tracing the evident structure of his shoulder blades. He forced Hyungwon onto all fours and practically pushed his cock against his ass, leaning close to breath down the nape of his neck. "What do you think, hyung?" he slid a hand down, teasingly passing up Hyungwon's erection by just a few mere centimeters, "doesn't he just look so fucking irresistible like this?"

With a sharp swallow as his eyes met with Hoseok's, Hyungwon's cheeks flushed a bright red. "Hyung..." he groaned, feeling how Minhyuk's fingers tapped almost impatiently at his hips.

"Do you need something, Hyungwon?" Hoseok asked with a smile and a raised brow, his tone teasing. The youngest bit his lip, silently cursing the two older males to himself as he pushed himself back against Minhyuk's cock, needing to feel something, anything. In response he received only a laugh though, and the feeling of Minhyuk's nails digging into his hip. He gasped at the feeling, but he didn't dare tell him to stop when the slight pain actually caused him to twitch in pleasure and his member to throb for more. He dropped his head and cursed. 

 

"I think it's obvious what he wants, Hoseok," Minhyuk purred, letting his breath run down Hyungwon's back. Hoseok tilted his head to the side in what would've been innocent appearing if it wasn't for the wide smirk on his face as well.

 

Without a word, Hoseok moved over to the side of the bed and reached for the nightstand, digging in the top drawer to find a condom and bottle of lube. He tossed them both over to Minhyuk, silently acknowledging to himself how Hyungwon's eyes followed the two items almost impatiently. "You seem eager for me to fuck Hyungwon already, don't you Hoseok? Can't wait to watch?" Minhyuk teased the elder. "So, how would you like me to take him then?" 

"I want," Hoseok dragged out the last word, letting it hang there as he crawled over to the two, lifting Hyungwon's head up by the chin to get a better look at him. "I want him to ride you." At just the mere thought of it, Hyungwon let out a small groan and grabbed at the light pastel pink bed sheets, a very close matching shade to Hoseok's choker. "Hmm? Do you like the sound of that, Hyungwon?" Hoseok asked, his hand trailing from the younger's chin to the back of his head.

Hyungwon stared up at him, certain that lust was already flickering in his eyes. "Y-Yes..."

Minhyuk grabbed the lube and clicked open the cap, the sound ringing in Hyungwon's ears, ready to pour some onto his fingers. But he stopped. He paused for a moment, even drawing Hoseok's attention back to him. "What's wrong?"

His face cracked into a mischievous smile as he put his hand out towards the blond with the bottle in it. "Let Hyungwon do it." While Hyungwon's eyes widened at the suggestion and his whole face flushed a deep red, Hoseok grinned from ear to ear in excitement and snatched the bottle from Minhyuk. Without needing to say anything, Hyungwon shifted all his weight onto one hand and raised the other up towards his boyfriend.

"Good boy," Hoseok cooed, his smile only widening when Hyungwon slapped his chest lightly in revenge. He poured the liquid onto the younger's fingers before passing the bottle back to Minhyuk — who was carefully ripping open the condom packet. Hyungwon reached his hand behind him and slowly pushed in one digit into his entrance, his mouth opening into a gasp once he did.

As Minhyuk slipped the condom over his member he kept his eyes focused on Hyungwon, feeling some kind of rush at the younger's act and the noises he made. He placed one hand on Hyungwon's lower back and the other held gently onto his wrist, rubbing a soothing thumb over the area. Meanwhile, Hoseok still had his hand at the back of Hyungwon's head, petting gently at the soft hair.

Although Hyungwon loved how dominant and controlling the two were, he absolutely adored the gentle side of them both as they soothed him, helping to ease the pain as he slipped in a second finger. They touched him delicately, almost like he was fragile, but he knew they meant it as a way to distract him from the pain. He wasn't surprised about this with Hoseok, but with Minhyuk it did take him a while to get use to the feeling as most of his and Hoseok's threesomes just involved another person who only really cared about getting themselves off. Minhyuk's hands were soft and careful, his touches gentle and relaxing, a strange contrast to how he touched Hyungwon only moments ago and it was such an unusual feeling to the younger but he loved it more than he could say.

Hyungwon had been so lost in thought over the feeling of Minhyuk's soothing rubs to his wrist that he hadn't even realised the older had removed his hand from his back until he heard the clicking of the bottle opening once again. His eyes shot open as he glanced behind him, seeing Minhyuk coating two fingers with the lube. Hyungwon didn't have time to ask any questions before the older pushed a finger inside as well, causing him to choke out a moan in surprise. 

He could feel Minhyuk's finger sliding against his as he pushed it in as far as he could, stopping to curve his finger. "O-Oh fuck!" Hyungwon let his head drop, hissing lightly through his teeth. 

"Does it hurt?" Minhyuk stopped his movements entirely just to ask. 

"O-Only a little..." 

With a nod of his head and a short-lived smirk, Minhyuk pulled his finger out almost completely so he could push in one more, listening blissfully as Hyungwon's moans picked up in response to how they both began to fill him up. Minhyuk was gentle with his movements at first, slowly easing Hyungwon into it as the younger started to move his fingers in unison to Minhyuk's. In front of them both, Hoseok had his bottom lip between his teeth, a hand still running through Hyungwon's hair lovingly as he watched them both stretch the younger open. "God, you two are so perfect," Hoseok whispered, his eyes completely focused on their movements meaning he probably hadn't even meant to say that aloud.

Hyungwon gave a half-hearted smile in return for the compliment as he really couldn't manage much else in his state. He pushed himself back against his and Minhyuk's fingers, trying to feel more, but all he got was a chuckle from Minhyuk. 

"One more?" Minhyuk asked, pulling his fingers out half way again and rubbing a third finger around his entrance.

"I doubt he needs five fingers to stretch him enough," Hoseok said with a small laugh.

"You never know." Minhyuk pushed his two fingers back in, much harder than before, and watched Hyungwon's reaction carefully.

Hyungwon dropped his head again, shutting his eyes tightly. "T-This is enough..." With that Minhyuk slowly pulled his fingers out, listening to how Hyungwon's groans made him sound so disappointed at the loss. Almost Immediately, Hyungwon pushed himself up and to the side, watching how Minhyuk shifted his position, his back to Hoseok as he put his legs out in front of him. Before Hyungwon could go over to Minhyuk, Hoseok got behind the white haired man and put his legs on either side of him, pulling him back against his chest by his arms. The youngest threw a leg over Minhyuk, pausing as Hoseok reached a hand out to grab Minhyuk's member and held it steady for him. Slowly, Hyungwon lowered himself, maintaining eye contact with Minhyuk the whole time. The very second that the older's member pushed into him Hyungwon's mouth fell open into something between a moan and a scream, but he continued to lower himself until he had taken in the whole thing, stilling himself afterwards in order to adjust.

"Fuck!" Minhyuk threw his head back onto Hoseok's chest, grabbing at Hyungwon's hips tightly to help steady him — and also to have somewhere to dig his nails into from the pleasure. He put on a weak smile as he bit his lip, looking down to see how Hyungwon had taken in his whole cock in one go. "Doesn't Hoseok...ever fuck y-you? 'Cause you're so fucking tight..." At his words Hoseok let out an airy laugh, digging his nails deeper into Minhyuk's arms, feeling the hint of flexed muscles as his body was tensed.

The blond ghosted his fingers up and down Minhyuk's arms, feeling the thin layer of sweat that was still forming. "How's he feel, Hyungwon?"

He was still letting out small whimpers from discomfort, but could definitely feel the pleasure that came with it. "So fucking good..." he breathed, his throat dry from all his moaning. Minhyuk bent his knees a little, giving himself more room.

He tilted his head back, looking up at Hoseok. "Isn't he just adorable?" Hoseok looked down at him, his eyes filled with so much want and desperation. "Doesn't he look so good with my cock inside him?"

Hoseok ran his tongue over his bottom lip before nodding, coming close to Minhyuk's ear and blowing gently down his neck, watching how he shivered. "I can't wait to see how he looks when he's actually riding you," he whispered just loud enough to be certain that Hyungwon would hear him as well.

And when he did, Hyungwon lifted himself up, stilling for a moment as Minhyuk and him let out drawn out moans and their eye contact continued. Minhyuk couldn't wait and he pushed down on the younger's hips, forcing him back down on his cock and hard. With a sharp gasp, Hyungwon dropped his head a little in surprise. It hurt a little, but the pleasure was definitely stronger as it sent small waves to course through his body whenever one of them moved so much as an inch.

Hoseok reached a hand over to Hyungwon and caressed his exposed chest, his eyes trailing over his body, admiring it as though it was the first time he'd ever saw it. Hyungwon knew he wanted to see more so he leaned forward, putting his hands on Minhyuk's shoulders to support himself as he rocked his hips, going back and forth as the other controlled their movement, continuously pushing Hyungwon down on his cock whenever he would thrust his hips upwards so he could bury inside him completely. Minhyuk cursed loudly as Hyungwon's movements turned to a circular pattern with his hips. "Holy fuck, y-you're good."

Hoseok brought his hand over to Hyungwon's mouth, poking two fingers to his lips and the younger immediately parted his lips, taking in both fingers to his mouth with a moan as he sucked on them. His eyes were locked to Hoseok's, unblinking as he swirled his tongue over his fingers and held back a moan in his throat when the blond pressed down on his tongue. Minhyuk just watched in awe and pleasure, still trying to find a pace that was good for both him and Hyungwon.

Hyungwon's chest heaved heavily as his moans escalated, his body trembling in the pure pleasure he was feeling. The rolling of his hips were sloppy and desperate, his body practically aching for more. He pulled his mouth away from Hoseok, a thick line of saliva connecting his tongue to his fingers. "Oh, God... Please, h-harder!" Hyungwon moaned and Minhyuk did his best to comply, making sure to try different angles with each thrust. He kept his eyes practically glued on Hyungwon, looking up at him through bangs drenched in sweat.

Hoseok had his hand around his cock, pumping it quickly as he bit back a few moans, wanting only to hear the other two moaning instead. The sight was so beautiful to him; the way Hyungwon took so much and so roughly yet still begged for more, moan after moan pooling from his lips as he quickly became an incoherent mess. And how Minhyuk held onto him, nails dug deeply into the younger's hips as he bucked his own upwards, letting his moans mix in with Hyungwons and they were almost just as loud as Hyungwon's — almost.

Upon noticing how Hoseok pleasured himself, Hyungwon called him with such a exhausted tone. He nodded his head weakly to the side and Hoseok understood immediately, moving away from Minhyuk, letting the younger head rest on the sheets instead while he moved to Hyungwon's side, standing on knees while he tangled his fingers in Hyungwon's hair.

The younger male put on an innocent smile that seemed so impossible, but it was short-lived anyway as a moan forced itself out of his throat and Hoseok only found that more adorable as Hyungwon looked up at him with half-lidded eyes now. Hyungwon only looked away when he removed one hand from Minhyuk's chest so he could grip Hoseok's cock firmly, giving it a harsh squeeze and feeling proud of himself when the older let out a string of moans. Feeling how it throbbed in his hand, he brought his lips to the crown and ran his tongue over the slit before wrapping his lips around it and hollowing out his cheeks, letting his tongue trace around the head before taking more. Hoseok threw his head back, cursing loudly while he tightened his hold on Hyungwon's black locks of hair.

Hyungwon's moan sent waves of vibrations through Hoseok's cock while his hand worked on stroking and squeezing the parts he couldn't reach with his mouth, unable to take in very much. Hyungwon tilted his head to the side, letting his tongue trace the veins next while his moans continued to spark through the length. He peeked his eyes up, catching Hoseok's gaze.

As Hoseok was just about to push his head down by his hair, Hyungwon pulled his head away with a gasp and a moan that sounded a bit more like a scream. "Oh f-fuck! Minhyuk!" He threw his head back and moaned again while Minhyuk positioned himself for that same angle, thrusting in a little bit harder this time as his cock once again brushed against Hyungwon's prostate, throwing him over the edge. "R-Right there! Please...!"

He didn't even need to ask; Minhyuk made sure to almost always hit his prostate. Hyungwon, with his body trembling, brought his lips back to Hoseok's cock and took it in once more, his moans louder now and the vibrations they sent through Hoseok's length were stronger as a result.

Minhyuk watched the two closely, loving how their eyes were locked to each other while Hyungwon's hand pumped and twisted around Hoseok's dick and his lips devouring most of the length still. And how Hoseok's fingers held onto Hyungwon's hair so tightly but he still rubbed a soothing thumb over his head as well. "You two are s-so fucking perfect," he commented, arching his spine and throwing his head back into the bed. "I can see why...you like to w-watch so much, Hoseok..." All of their moans blended together, Minhyuk's the loudest as Hyungwon's were muffled against Hoseok's member.

The white haired male removed one hand from Hyungwon's hips and slid it over to his cock, wrapping his fingers tightly around it and starting off right away with quick strokes. Hyungwon's half-screams, half-moans were muffled as he was over-stimulated, his eyes rolling back for a second before he was able to collect himself again. He pulled away from Hoseok once more, disappointing him, and looked at Minhyuk. "M-More! Please..." he trailed off, throwing his head back as he tried to keep up with Minhyuk's thrusts by rolling his hips faster.

"More of what? You gotta be more specific," Hoseok teased, pulling on Hyungwon's hair a little.

"Please... Fuck m-me harder, Hyung..." he pleaded. He was so close to his release and he was getting desperate, his body screaming for more touch even though he could barely take the over-stimulation he was already enduring. He kept his hand pumping Hoseok fast, his strokes extremely sloppy and unfocused but he could still hear the older moaning beside him and feel how his fingers would tighten around his hair and loosen again at irregular intermissions.

Hyungwon brought his other hand to his own cock, grasping it just above Minhyuk's hand and stroking himself in time to the older. Minhyuk's thrusts were sloppy but he made sure he buried himself as deep inside of Hyungwon as he could with each one, and soon enough a loud, drawn out scream erupted from Hyungwon's throat and his strokes over Hoseok's cock stopped. His seed shot onto Minhyuk's chest and stomach as well as dripped down both of their hands. While Hyungwon's strokes were weak and almost non-existent, Minhyuk continued his strokes over his member and fucked him throughout the entirety of his orgasm.

Once his moans became weak and exhausted, Hyungwon knew that soon his sensitivity was going to shoot up and he immediately let go of his member, Minhyuk doing the same. Hoseok let go of Hyungwon's hair and let his hand drop back at his side, waiting as Minhyuk slowly pushed Hyungwon off him. Minhyuk pulled the condom off of his member, standing up from the bed to quickly throw it away in the trash beside the desk in the corner of the room.

"Come here," Minhyuk said with a demanding tone, getting back on the bed beside Hoseok and on his knees. He smirked at Hoseok and dug a finger between the leather strap of his choker and his neck, tugging on it harshly. Looking back at Hyungwon, he said, "I told you I wanted to know how your mouth felt around my cock, and after seeing the way you sucked Hoseok off like that I need to know." Still exhausted and on his post-orgasm high, Hyungwon weakly went over to the two, sitting down in front of them both and looking up to see their sinful smirks and darkened eyes on him, making his skin burn. just as Hyungwon brought his lips to Minhyuk's dick, kissing the tip and smiling up at him, Minhyuk pulled his hand away from Hoseok.

 

Hyungwon ran his tongue up along the underside before finally parting his lips and taking in the tip. Minhyuk threw his head back, letting out a string of curses as he fell into the feeling. The feeling of Hyungwon's lips devouring his cock; his teeth just barely grazing over it as he bobbed his head; his mouth warm as his member throbbed inside of it. Minhyuk was a little disappointed that he knew he wasn't going to last long, already on the edge. So instead he allowed himself to fall into the feeling as much as he possible could, wanting to make the moment last.

"Fucking Hell, Hyungwon!" Minhyuk moaned, looking back down at Hyungwon. The younger would've smiled up at him innocently if he could, proud of himself as his tongue worked its way expertly around his shaft.

 

Just before Minhyuk reached his limit, Hoseok put a hand behind his head and pulled him close, capturing his lips in a sloppy, wet kiss with their tongues already tangling together. Hoseok tasted so good, like the perfect (and also strangest) mixture between sweet and bitter. Minhyuk couldn't quite pinpoint the taste or the feeling, but whenever Hoseok would move his lips against his so effortlessly it tasted sweet almost, but the sinful movements of his tongue were another story.

As Minhyuk reached his limit, his scream muffled by Hoseok's mouth, Hyungwon immediately stilled himself and let the older's seed spill inside his mouth. He swallowed as much as he could before he continued to suck on the head, making sure Minhyuk's orgasm was entirely over before pulling away and swallowing the rest. Hoseok pulled away as well and both him and Minhyuk looked down at Hyungwon, watching him bring his dirtied hand from before up to his lips and run his tongue over each finger individually before sucking them clean. He reached for Minhyuk's dirtied hand as well and sucked on each finger, making sure he got all of his cum off. If he hadn't already came, Minhyuk knew that right there would've made him.

"How did he taste?" Hoseok asked, caressing Hyungwon's cheek with the back of his hand.

Hyungwon smiled up at them as he replied, "so good." He kept his eyes on Hoseok as he brought his lips back to his cock, taking it in his mouth and sucking on it, hard. Minhyuk reached a hand down, grabbing Hoseok's length in the places that Hyungwon couldn't fit and stroking it.

Hyungwon hummed softly against the head, watching how Hoseok threw his head back and cursed, praising him for his skillful tongue in the process.

"You look so pretty with his cock in your mouth like that," Minhyuk commented, earning himself an extra moan from Hoseok. He leaned over to Hoseok's neck, running his tongue along the crook of it and watching how the older male practically fell apart at them both.

Hoseok's moans escalated quickly and so did Hyungwon's movements, tongue swirling around the head faster and more hungrily. It didn't take long until Hoseok moaned out Hyungwon's name, his limit reached and his cum shooting into Hyungwon's mouth as well. Hyungwon immediately pulled away and swallowed it all, leaving Minhyuk to help him through his orgasm with his strokes. Some dripped out from the corners of his mouth but he simply licked it off, making sure he didn't miss any.

Minhyuk released Hoseok's cock and let himself fall backwards onto the sheets, exhausted. Hoseok leaned over to him, running his tongue up from his stomach to his collar bone, licking off the rest of Hyungwon's cum from earlier. Minhyuk watched the act closely, swallowing hard. "Holy fuck."

Hoseok smiled at his comment before going over to the still exhausted Hyungwon, his lips red and used. He cupped the younger's cheeks with both hands and pulled him closer, smiling against his lips before closing the gap between them both. His lips were soft, moving against Hyungwon's dried ones gently and carefully as he tried to soothe them. It was even and slow, showing perfectly how he cared for Hyungwon. And when he pulled away, he smiled at the younger again as he rubbed his thumbs over his cheeks. "You were so damn amazing," he said with a chuckle, bringing a smile to Hyungwon's face.

"You were more than amazing." Even Minhyuk went over to him, running a hand up and down his arm. After how he was with Hyungwon, how rough, it surprised the two lovers when he managed to be so gentle once again. Hyungwon loved being under their control but he really couldn't be more grateful to them both and how they made sure he was well afterwards. They both even spoke in the softest of voices.

Hoseok caressed Hyungwon's cheek and felt how the younger tilted his head into the affection, trying to feel more. All while Minhyuk placed light kisses over Hyungwon's shoulder, holding his wrist loosely. Hoseok pecked Hyungwon on the lips once more, his touches so delicate as though Hyungwon was the most precious thing in the whole world.

Laughing against the skin, Minhyuk placed another butterfly kiss to Hyungwon's shoulder before saying, "you both were more than amazing."

Hoseok looked at Minhyuk beside him, smiling at him as he commented how Minhyuk was surprisingly much better than he originally thought. Hyungwon laughed with the two, his voice still weak as he spoke, "I don't know how you two can go from that rough and demanding and sinful to this."

"Oh, we're still all of those and more, but after you obeyed so well," Hoseok ran a hand through Hyungwon's hair, pushing his bangs to the side and away from his eyes, "we now have to obey you as well."

Hyungwon found his explanation more hilarious than anything and playfully hit his fist against Hoseok's chest. "You're too much, go away," he joked, teasingly trying to push Hoseok away.

 

 

"Hey, I like my one night stands," Minhyuk argued back. Hyungwon frowned, not minding that he did but instead worried.

"But after last night, what about us?" the younger asked, Hoseok coming up to his side and nodding. Hyungwon had asked Minhyuk if he was staying the night again, but he had said no, stating that he was going back to the bar to have more fun. Unsurprisingly, Hyungwon didn't like the idea and was quick to get Hoseok on his side.

Minhyuk smirked at him, watching how the taller one appeared to shrink. "Oh, don't worry. I'll be back for you," he said in a dangerous tone, "I still need to see some more little "shows" of yours." His eyes trailed to the shorter blond beside Hyungwon and his smirk didn't fade. "And you, voyeur, as well." He wished he could've seen Hoseok shrink at his words like Hyungwon had, but instead he only received a smirk right back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I belong in Hell. There is a reason I'm here and this is it. What am I and what have I done  
> I am sin and I am sorry


End file.
